


Part of a Plan

by MrProphet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Part of a Plan

"Well?" Arthur demanded.

"Well what?" Merlin replied.

"What now?"

"Well, you’ve challenged an indestructible force of ancient magic to single combat," Merlin replied. "We can try to evacuate Camelot while he wipes you off his shoes."

Arthur glowered at his manservant. "You said he had a weakness."

"Yes."

"So... What is it?"

Merlin shrugged helplessly. "I dunno. If you’d let me finish instead of running off to... declaim heroically, I would have said that we’ve only found out that he’s got one."

"What?"

"We don’t know what it is yet. Gaius is looking, but..."

"But in the meantime, I have to fight an indestructible foe with the strength of ten men?"

"Yes." Merlin coughed softly. "How long do you think you can keep him busy?"

"Merlin... You’re an idiot."


End file.
